Skater
by Evermullen
Summary: Yahiko pursues his dream as a skater to the disapproval of his father.
1. Chapter 1

_**Beginnings**_

He thought he would never get there. The place he always dreamed about. The city, the smell, the people. Bustling by like they had no to do. He felt he had one shot. He couldn't miss this. The chance. The freedom. He had to prove to himself and to his father he could do this. He had to do this. Just this one thing. He would go, he would feel, and he knew all that he wanted to accomplish. Just the clothes on his back and his board in his hand he would fight and find a way to make it. He wouldn't miss this chance. He couldn't afford to.

Yahiko was a small town boy. Living in a place of nowhere Ville called Folseberry. He wasn't even sure if it could be considered a town. Less than 250 people everyone knew everything about one another. At 19 it was hard to get away with the simplest of mischief. He never even thought about the possibilities that could await him. One day changed his life from a small town boy to a big time dreamer. His father always said he should put down that damnable thing and help him once and awhile. That "thing" was his skateboard.

"Don't even try to explain to me why I even let you have that thing. The only reason you wanted to do it cause you saw some stupid, good-for-nothing idiot who happened to take an interest in ruining your life. I wish he never had given you that stupid magazine. If I would've known…how you'd be acting now. I never would've bought you one of those things." That one day is what he always recalls as his starting date. When his life finally took him from daily chores to daily sessions in his garage practicing for "More hours than you can shake a stick at." Also added wisdom by his father:

"Get a real job and be a man."  
"Oh, John, let him go he's just a kid. Let him fool around." His mother, Paula said often.  
"Why should I? He got to grow up and be a man soon. These foolish notions need to stop."  
"Let him go he loves it. The only thing I've seen him enjoy since he was a boy."  
"Still don't agree with it."  
"Would you quit your mumbling' already?"  
"I would when he stop. He has no business in what he's doing. He's just stupid."  
"John…"  
These types of conversations went on and on. Kenshin rarely heard them. He was to busy Skating.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Letting Go**_

Yahiko was at the end of his rope. He new all he ever wanted now was to skate. He ended up sending any store with the name skateboard in the title a "sponsor me" tape to get some "Hey you are our new AM." Anybody to give him a chance.

He found one.

Kenshin out in California. He said he had potential… now all he needed was to convince his father. He decided to sit him at the kitchen table for a "chat". He new it'd just be another shouting match about how he was going nowhere.

"It's the only way I can get someplace." Yahiko protested.  
"I really couldn't give a shit."  
"Dad I talked to him. Kenshin says if I win this competition I can prove myself and get sponsored."  
"Get sponsored? Who pays your rent and food? We sponsor you."  
"That's not the same thing, you got to understand. There has to be a way we can compromise."  
"Yeah, you can't go to California and that's all there is to it. That's the compromise."  
"Dad, this is my shot, my one chance!"  
"I really can care less and don't you raise your voice at me boy."  
"Dad just understand what this could mean…"  
"John, let him go." Protested Yahiko's mother.  
"Now don't you start too. I've had enough."  
"Dad, just listen. I have money for the plane ticket. Kenshin will lodge me and feed me. If I get this…" Yahiko started to sound apathetic in his speech "I'll be able to do what I always wanted."  
"Skate skate skating! That's all I hear! If this gets you off my case then so be it! Good god I'm tired of all this nonsense."  
"Then you'll let me go?"  
"On one condition. If you fail. If you don't get this. Promise me you'll hang it up. No more. You'll be a man. Help me around the place. No more skateboarding. Not ever. If you fail."  
"Deal."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Why so hasty?"  
"I'm not being hasty."  
"What if you fail?"  
"Thing is dad. I'm not going to fail."

Yahiko left the kitchen and headed for his room. He looked around and saw how little he owned. The posters on his walls were all the cut outs of magazines from Transworld, Skateboarder, and Thrasher hiding his ugly blue paint. His bed was a single in the corner with white sheets. He looked at his bed, he was the only one who ever slept in it. No girl had eevr shared it with him. He longed for something like that but this wasn't the time. He looked down to see in the corner, like some ominous force drawing him, it was his board.

_I have to get this.  
I can get this._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Starting**_

Getting of the shuttle bus, he walked through the bustling crowd he looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. Looking up at the building in front of him he whispered to himself "This must be it." With the huge SKATESHOP sign on the building who could miss it?

"Yahiko! You're early man!"  
He turned towards the voice it had to be Kenshin. His ticket to better things.  
"Kenshin! Man, glad to see you."  
"How was the flight?"  
"Awe, man it was great. Never been on a plane before….kinda nerve racking…we had slight turbulence."

Kenshin laughed and ushered him inside. He was the type of guy anyone would want to meet. Laid back and cool. With slightly long hair,red, and he had an X shaped scar on his cheek. He did so much pot as a kid you could probably still find some in the back of his shop. Old habbits die hard.  
The shop was lined with all different shapes and sizes of skateboards. The place was a bit small but just the right size for its owner. He put all he had into the place. Clothing lined the back wall and the shoes lined the floor. Posters of upcoming competitions and skate companies were everywhere you looked. Where Yahiko was from he never had a skateshop anywhere. The closest one was miles away.

"Man look at this place!"  
"Like it?"  
"Yeah I like it."  
"Good, hope to keep you around. How long you staying?"  
"How long you want me?"  
Kenshin laughed again and showed him the back room. A cot was set up and a small table stood beside it.  
"As you can see we normally don't receive guests here. Hope you'll be comfortable."  
"Yeah all I need is a place to sleep…."  
"And a new board. That thing looks like it was put together with tape."  
Yahiko looked down at his board. It was ragged from hours of use. It wasn't pretty but it was all he had.  
"I don't got any money…"  
"Nah, you don't need any. I figured your board might be in shambles. So I decided to splurge." he smiled and went behind the register and pulled out a new deck.  
"Dude, man I can't…"  
"Yeah you can. I own this place. Wholesale crap. It didn't cost me much. Just take it alright?"  
"Yeah… yeah…." With a steady hand he grabbed the board.  
"Damn man, thanks."  
"Don't get teary eyed." Kenshin winked, "The skate tool is behind the register. I'm not THAT kind so you might save up for some new trucks."  
"Ha, yeah…"  
"Got to get a few errands run think you can man shop?"  
"If you think it's a good idea…"  
"You'll be fine if you make a sale just write it down." He pointed to a log book "and that's all you gotta do"  
"Ok…"  
"I'll be back soon don't get you panties in a bind." he laughed and walked out the door.  
Yahiko looked bewildered. Only a short few minutes and he was manning a skateshop of a very interesting character. He was amazed and grateful. He started to laugh. He knew he would like it here, but it wasn't a sure thing. Nothing was a sure thing and especially with his father leering behind his back. If he didn't get his, Kenshin might have spent his money for nothing. He hoped he could do this is not for himself, but for Kenshin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Work Is For the Boys**_

Setting his new board aside he decided to take a look around. Closing the closet door behind him, he went around the counter to look at all the merchandise. There were plenty of things to choose from, Spit Fire wheels, Baker and Almost decks. He wished he would've come up here sooner. He would have to ask Kenshin a lot of questions about all this stuff when he got back.

As the day dragged on Yahiko hadn't seen Kenshin for a couple hours. Only a few costumers came in and gratefully they didn't buy anything. BAd for Kenshin's bsiness but good for him. He had no idea how much things cost. He went outside to see the sun going down, yet still no Kenshin. He looked at the hours on the building and saw that he was supposed to close 30 minutes ago. He locked the door and went to the back room. A little cot was set in the back. He decided to rest for a minute. Sitting down on the bed he realized just then how exhausted he had become. A long day, a flight, and manning a store was a tiring feet. He lay down, closed his eyes, and drifted off.

"Yahiko, man you awake?"  
"…uh"  
"Hey it's me. Sorry I took so long."  
"Uh?" he sat up and looked at his watch. It was late.  
"I'm sorry, I had business to take care of and I totally forgot I had a guest."  
"No, it's cool. I was just tired."  
"I got you a better place to chill."  
"Where?"  
"My place."  
Yahiko was real happy not to have to stay there. He didn't mind it so much but he didn't want to be alone in a strange place and in a new town. Plus he thought he saw a giant spider that would've kept him company.  
"Thanks man I owe you a lot."  
"No sweat. You got talent, skill and a unique style. Just do what you came here to do. Even if you don't win anything, at least you were in it and kickin' it right?"  
"Yeah, but my dads kinda…"  
"Man, forget your dad. You're here for you. Your board, your life, and your dream just have fun with it." Yahiko nodded his head. _Suppose he's right...  
_"So were do you live?"  
"Yeah that. You might not think it pretty but I like to call it home."  
"Can't be that bad."  
"No, but it's probably not what you are used to."


	5. Chapter 5

_**You Can Crash Here**_

"Where are you parked?" asked Yahiko.  
"Over there I like to keep my three parking spaces for my costumers open." He pointed to a little run down red Geo prism.  
"Cute car."  
"Ha-ha yeah I spent so much money on it as you can tell. I love her though." He walked over to it and patted it on the roof. "She's a good car and gets me were I need to be." He laughed and sat in the drivers seat.  
"She isn't going to bite you yah know. Get in."  
He walked over and opened the passenger car door and sat inside.  
"So were we going?"  
"My place."  
"And that would be?"  
"You're a very skittish guy aren't you?"  
"Well, it just…"  
Kenshin waved his hand "Nah it's cool I would be too. New town and a strange guy…I could just want to capture you for no apparent reason. So that no one could ride for the competition." He winked  
"Yeah, ok I get it …lets go."  
He started up the car and drove aground the corner.  
"So what exactly made you want to start skating? From what you told me you live in a town that has more cows than people."  
"Actually it was destiny I suppose."  
"Well tell me then." Kenshin turned his car hard making Yahiko hold on for dear life. _He might be a nice guy_ Yahiko though _but kenshin can't drive.  
"_Sorry bout that. Anyways your story."  
Still kinda frazzled he began his story.

"Well when I was about 13 I was cleaning some horse stalls when I heard a car. We don't get a lot of cars around. Mostly pick up trucks and you can recognize the engines right away. This sound was different. I went outside and saw a big brown van. I didn't recognize anyone inside.  
'Hey kid'  
'Yeah?'  
'You know where Perry Wills is?'  
'Who?'  
'No, it's a town man.'  
'I really couldn't tell you. I never heard of it.'  
'See Travis? Told you we were lost.'  
'Ah, he's just a dumb kid. Lets ask someone else.'  
'Wait! Umm you want my dad?'  
"I really couldn't tell you why I wanted them to stay. Maybe it was just some change of pace in a boring life of a kid. They came inside and talked with my father. It turns out they were about 100 miles off were they needed to be. There were only 2 of them in that huge van. They were headed to a skate competition. I asked them more about skating and the rest is history. One of them, his name was Sagara, he gave me a skateboard mag. He said to me 'Kid you seem like the type who would love this. Especially here you could get a lot of it done.'  
'Lot of what?'  
'Just read it.'  
He tossed it over to me and he was right. I fell in love with it."  
"Good story and it kept you occupied. We're here."  
He looked out his window and there was Kenshin's place. Just one apartment out of a slew of many. They weren't in the best condition but for a single guy, perfect.  
"Like it?"  
"Yeah, it's nice."  
"Rent ain't have bad either."

They walked up the walk way and while Kenshin was fiddling with his keys he mentioned "Hey I got a friend coming over tomorrow. I want you to meet him. He's pretty darn awesome and I think you would get along great. I'll make sure he takes you around. It'll get you more familiar with California. There we go!" He finally found the keys and pushed open the door. The room was dark but you could see the old couch in the corner. The TV set didn't look like it was made any time in the 21 century. There was aluminum foil on the antenna for better reception. The carpet was a shaggy grey. "Kitchens over here and the bathrooms over there. You can sleep there." He pointed to the couch. "and I sleep there" he pointed to a bedroom door that was closed. "Blankets and pillows, if you want, are in that closet there." Pointing to the opposite end of the living room. "I'm tired and I'll be going to bed so later." He opened his bedroom door and closed it behind him leaving Yahiko alone. He sat down on the couch and turned on the tall lamp that was beside it. A burst of like came from the top illuminating the ceiling. It wasn't in any better shape than the rest of the house. He was thirsty so he went to the kitchen. The pipes looked rusty and when he tried turning on the water it made such loud squeak dump dump dump that he quickly turned it back off. Looking at the sink in bewilderment he said aloud "I don't need water right now." Opening up the refrigerator the only thing he saw was expired milk, an old moldy sandwich, and some orange stuff he didn't even want to know what it was. Walking away he quickly went to the closet in the back of the living room. He grabbed a big purple blanket and a Spider-Man pillow. He hoped he hadn't ruined his new friend's sink. He hadn't told him a rule about it so he thought it was alright. He looked down at his watch. It was 2 in the morning. He quickly set the couch up for bed, got in his boxers, and went right to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Past and Present**_

"Up, up, up" Kenshin was shaking Yahiko hard.  
"Ah! What!?" he sat right up and looked at his watch it was 6.  
"Well someone his feisty this morning come on beautiful up and at em's"  
Yahiko grunted, turned over, and pulled the covers over his head.  
"Now, don't do that, I got a skateshop to run you wanna be here all day?"  
"You open at 6!?"  
"You really aren't' a morning person are you? Anyways, I got bills to pay off and the banks wait for no man. I open at 11 cause most of your lazy piers like to sleep in too."  
In a sleepy muffled voice he begrudgingly said. "We got back at 2…give me a break."  
Kenshin laughed. "Come now sleeping beauty, I went to bed at the same time, you'll get used to the hours."  
"Ugh!" Yahiko huffed off the couch and sat at the very small kitchen table. His eyes were a little blood shot.  
"You look like shit."  
"No? Do I?"  
"Ha-ha kid you make me laugh." he slapped Yahiko on the back and he made another sleepy grunting noise.  
"I'll be back in an hour that enough sleep for you kid?"  
Yahiko looked at him gratefully. With a long sigh and a yes he shuffled back to the couch.

"Funny kid" he then closed the door behind him. Kenshin's "business" shouldn't include the kid he just met. Not yet, later maybe. For now he needed to chill. Were was Max anyways? He needed his pot.

In a little while Yahiko awoke and sat up on the couch. He walked to the kitchen and looked for anything with caffeine. He found a coffee machine, but no coffee. He looked under the sink and in the cupboards. In the very back he found the treasure. He smelled the aroma and made himself a pot. The coffee felt great as it swirled down his throat. Making everything seem clearer. As if all the shadows and cobwebs of his mind where washed away in that cup. Looking musingly out the window he wondered where Kenshin was so he could apologize to him. He really wasn't a morning person.

"Hey, Sagara it's Tony."  
"Kenshin! Man, wassup?"  
"Hey nothing man, I got a new kid who is gonna skate for the competition in a couple months. Think you can show him the works. He really doesn't know jack about skating but he has the best techniques and is fucking fantastic at flat ground. Rodney type crap. Prolly cause they are from the same type family or something. He told me he sessions in his garage for hours."  
"Looks like you found yourself the golden ticket so to speak."  
"You really need to lay off the movie lines."  
"Yeah I know I like using lines and adding them into real life. Give what I gotta say more of an oomph feel."  
"Uhuh."  
"Shut up."  
"Anyways, stop by my house. He should be up."  
"Man it's only 7:00 why should he be up?"  
"Cause I said so."  
"And why am I up?"  
"Good question."  
"Stop giving the new kid a hard time…you always get em up early after they go to bed late. Horrible person you."  
"Ha-ha what can I say? Break em' in yo."  
"You just gave a gangster sign didn't you?"  
Kenshin gave a grunt and snapped his cell phone shut. He still hasn't figured out how Sagara does that.

After finishing a few cups Yahiko heard a strong knock on the door. He picked himself up from the table and shuffled to the window. He peeked out and saw a tall guy. He didn't look ominous or like a robber. He was wearing just the typical long tee,white jacket and Jeans. He had a red bandana on his for head. With a board in one hand he knocked again with the other.

"Just the guy he talked about yesterday." he said to himself and opened the door.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, you must be Yahiko. Kenshin sent me over to bug you."  
"Oh."  
"So can I come in or do you like talking through a crack in the door?"  
"Oh, yeah... yeah…sorry."  
"Nah, it's coo." Stepping inside he peered about, setting his board aside. Yahiko looked at the back of his white Jacket he saw a apanese symbol on the back.  
"Made you sleep on the couch did he now?"  
"Oh, yeah it's fine though. It's comfortable."  
"Really? How's your back?"  
"It's alright."  
"Uhuh, last time I slept on that thing I had to go to a chiropractor."  
"Last time?"  
"I crash here a lot. Do I smell coffee?" Sagara headed towards the kitchen.  
"Can I ask your name?"  
"Oh, right. Duh. Sagara."  
"Sagara?"  
"Yeah, and you?"  
"Yahiko. Hey have you ever been to Folseberry?"  
"Ha-ha yeah. Me and a friend got way off track to a skate comp. He took a wrong exit and ended up 100 miles away from or destination." he chuckled, "Travis was so mad, we almost didn't make it to the comp on time."

He couldn't believe his ears. This is the guy he looked up to. This was the guy he remembered all these years as the man who made him who he was. He never thought he'd see him again. Yet here he was in the flesh.

"Oh..."  
"What I say something' wrong?"  
"No, do you remember a little kid? About 13?"  
"Ha-ha little horse shit boy?" Yahiko gave a cringe...he was glad when he turned old enough he didn't have to do that anymore.  
"Well, yeah I remember him. Cute ass kid. Little mixed up but he was smart. Wonder what he's up to now. Really never thought about him much till you brought it up."  
"Well…"  
"What?"  
"I kinda, I'm well the kid."  
"Hahahaha nah…you can't be…"  
"No, it's me. In the flesh. Horse shit boy."  
"Oh my god man. Wassup!?" Sagara gave him a big hug and slapped him on the back.  
"Ha, what a surprise! Wow you got into skating then huh?"  
"Yeah, thanks to you. I really…you gave me my start…I always wanted to thank you."  
"So thank me."  
"Uh, thanks."  
"Nah I just gave you the mag. You could've thrown it away or not gotten into it. You, where born to do what you do. Tony told me a lot about you. He has a lot of faith in you. Opportunities are thrown at you so you can be who you become. It's cool man. So tell me what has crap boy been up to?" With a mischievous smile Yahiko told him.

"Wow your dad's an ass." said Sanosuke sipping on the newly pored coffee.  
"Tell me about it."  
"We all got our parental problems. Like my parents got divorced while back. I was just a kid you know. It was real hard on me, like I almost did myself in. Then I found skating. Like a whole new world was opened and waiting. I was able to free myself and be what I wanted. I could put my anger, hate, rage, love, and soul into it. Yeah the board would own me, but when you owned it, it makes you feel alive. Like if I didn't have skating, I'd be dead, out of air, and out of soul."

Yahiko sat back and listened. He never really realized why he loved this so much. It was the freedom like he said, but also the power you get out of it. Mastering your board is the best feeling; realizing you can get this, try to make this trick and then getting it. Just nailing a trick gets you excited and pumped for a week. Makes you feel more alive then anything else. People who don't understand this way of life don't get it. They never realize what it's really all about. It's not the scene skaters that make a mockery of the essence. Probably why people, parents, your "friends" can't grasp why you do what you do. Why your board is your life. Without it you wouldn't have one.

"But enough of this sappy shit. When you going to get dressed? When you do, we'll chill for awhiles. I got a great spot we could thrash."  
"Frill?"  
"You and Kenshin with the gangster shit..." Sagara shook his head "never say that again" Yahiko and he rose from the table.  
"What? I just try to keep it real." he gave him a smirk along with the gangster sign Kenshin used earlier on the phone.  
"Now I have to beat you up."


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Trick**_

"This is it?"  
"Got a problem with it?"  
"Not exactly…"  
They drove up to a run down spot near a waterfront. The place looked like it would fall into the sea any minute.  
"Um, Sagara I really don't see how…"  
"Look kid you're used to barns and concrete. You want to win this competition? You got a lot to do first. Freestyle is just the beginning."  
"I like the beginning."  
"But you're gonna love the end." Yahiko started to giggle.  
"What?"  
"You said the end…." he was at a full laugh now. Sagara rolled his eyes.  
"Why the fuck he chose you I'll never understand.Kenshin usually isn't wrong but dude…. seriously. Now look. How could you take this place and rip it up?"  
"Jackhammer"  
"I will hurt you."  
"Ok, fine... do that stair set over there?"  
"Good when I get back I want you to be able to do SOMETHING on that spot."  
"Wait when you get back? Where you going?  
"Leaving your ass." Sagara started for the car.  
"Hey you can't leave me here. You said we were gonna thrash the spot TOGETHER."  
"I say a lot of things. And watch me go."  
Yahiko stood up and watched Sagara drive off.

_This is pointless_. Yahiko sat on the only "clean" spot he could find. He looked around him. The stairs that led to nowhere were blanketed with leaves that had fallen from trees years before. The ground look like the Hulk had gotten really angry and decided to "Hulk Smash". A metal barrel that once was used as a trashcan was laying on it side. It was badly beaten up with a huge curve mark. The Hulk must have sat on it. _Pointless_

He started thinking about Sagara's conversation with him earlier.  
"Just nailing a trick gets you excited and pumped for a week. Makes you feel more alive then anything else**_."_  
**_So what I have to do is feel it._ _I can get this._

"You really are trying too hard."  
He looked about a to see Sagara sitting on the hood of his car.  
"Really isn't that difficult."  
"You try it."  
He must have spent hours trying this one thing he thought would impress Chase. 360 ollie kickflip down the steps and aim for the flat part of the ground.  
"Alright." Getting off his car he went to the spot. Yahiko handed him his board. He stepped back as Sagara walked to the opposite end of where he was going to trick. Running, then pouncing on his board going at full speed, he pushed with his back foot and pulled up with the front kicking the board to the side and letting it spin 360 degrees.  
He landed perfect.  
He handed the board back to Yahiko. "Wasn't that hard." He started smiling to himself. Never in a million years could he land that trick in one shot again. Course Yahiko needn't know that.  
Tight lipped and exasperated Yahiko started muttering lucky under his breath.  
"Come on lets get something to eat."  
"No I'm gonna make this…come back later."  
"You have a couple hours."  
"Plenty of time."

Two hours passed and Sagara pulled up to the same run down spot. Yahiko was tricking over and over...failing very attempt. He never quit. No matter how many times or how hard he slammed.  
"Kid you push hard."  
"I got it now. Watching you helped. I got it."  
"One more time then lets go." Yahiko nodded and head for the started spot. Doing exactly as Sagara, running, then pouncing on the board, he pushed with is back foot and pulled up with the front and kicking the board to the side and letting it spin 360. This was the part where he always got lost. The pressure going down and getting the board back under his feet in a same fluid motion. There were about 7 steps, but to anyone's first time it felt like 500.

He landed it perfect.

"Nice job kid!" Sagara clapped his hands and walked toward him and slapped him on the back. "Hungry?"  
"Starving."  
"Well, get in the car."  
"Can we come back tomorrow?"  
"Why?"  
"I like it here."  
"Really now?"  
"It kinda grows on you. This place has a charm to it. I want to try the barrel-can thing next."

Sagara chuckled. The kid was starting to get it.

"Come on lets go to McDonalds."  
"Yay, grease."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Girls Seem To Change Everything**_

_All I want is to dream like they do to live like they do, to feel like they do, but all I seem to feel is distant_.  
"Yahiko?" Yahiko looked up from the counter he had fallen asleep at. "Have a nice time with Sagara?" It was Kenshin. Smiley as ever.  
"Yeah, it was...inlightening."  
"Don't go using big words now. Might hurt yourself."  
"Oh, you are so funny..hard to contain myself."  
"Heh, well kid I'm off to do some errands and I'll be back later." Yahiko soon figured out his "Arrands" were a little trip to his friend Denny down the street. He'd smoke pot for a couple hours and hang with him till the shop closed, or later. He couldn't figure how he kept the store up before he got there.  
"Have fun."  
"Always."

The skate shop was pretty boring. A few customers would come in, greatfully, Kenshin tought him the ropes before he hired him on again. Today was diffrent though. In an ordinary day type way. How you feel the day seems ordinary but that's when you meet someone extraordinary. Funny how life works.  
"Excuse me... do you have any Plan B boards?" The voice was feminine. Yahiko looked up from his daze.  
"What?"  
"Plan B?"  
"Uh..." She was a girl. Pretty in her own right. Her features were smooth. She had brod hips and lovely cheeks. She looked as if she wouldn't take shit from anybody. She had dark hair and lovely knowing eyes.  
"Uh?"  
"You new or something?"  
"What?."  
" I want a deck. Do you have Plan B?"  
"Maybe let me check." Yahiko looked in the back. Kenshin said he had all the good boards in the back. He had no idea why Kenshin would keep stuff out of reach. He figured people steel everything. Like a guy would come in with a shot gun and demand Element and DC shoes or something. But that's Kenshin. He found three new decks in the back.  
"Nah I had these any of the new ones?"  
"No, sorry."  
"Tell Kenshin he should get his lazy ass to buy more boards. There are other skate shops I could go to."  
"You know Kenshin?"  
"Who doesn't?"  
"I just moved up here."  
"Oh your the new kid." She hopped up on the counter and turned to look at him. She was marvellous.  
"I was wondering when you'd get here. All I ever heard when I can to get new grip tape and shit was 'Yahiko blah blah'"  
"You know my name?"  
"Yeah. I know your name I'm psychic..." She then proceeded to make scarry hand jesters at him. He felt stupid. He wasn't impressing anyone.  
"Anyways I came here for Plan B. I leave with nothing. As usual." She hopped of the counter in the delicate way she got on.  
"See you around kid."  
"Wait you know my name what's yours?" Sighing she picked up her bag. He didn't even notice one on her. Guess he was focussed on other things.  
"Kairi" Then she left him. He stared at her. She wasn't like the girls back home. She was diffrent lively and beautiful.

"No and no."  
"Kenshin just give it to me."  
"I'm not giving up her phone number."  
"You have it right?"  
"Yes.."  
"Help a guy out?"  
"No, you ask for a ladies numbers and they give you a fake ones. It's a right of passage that all men have to go through. You aren't gonna cheat."  
"How can I see her again?"  
"You sound pathetic. You'll see her again. You mark my words though. Don't and I say _don't _let her get close to you. I mean it. You'll never be with her. She a diffrent kinda girl. She's hard to get and not easy to please. Her needs you can't give her...not yet anyway."  
"What needs? I could give her stuff..."  
"Boy, you never been with a girl right?"  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything."  
"A lot. You're in California now. You aren't in the country and I'm going to leave it at that."  
"I don't understand."  
"That's why you aren't ready for her yet. Be her friend. That's all you can give right now." Yahiko was displeased. He knew Kenshin was right. He just didn't want to admit it.  
Kenshin walked away and shook his head. "Girls seem to change everything for a boy. They make them want to be men." He walked outside and lit a cigarette. He pulled out the only lighter he'd ever need to buy. The flames of the lighter ignighted the end as it burned bright and faded with every puff. He thought long about Yahiko. He saw a raw boy. He new he'd be turned into a man here. He wasn't sure if he liked that. He almost forgot what it was like to be young and niave. Shooting for the moon only to hit the trees. He sat back and tried to remember himslef being that way. In a certain way he never was. Sometimes life never gives you a childhood. You have to grow up fast or you die. "Why would anyone wnat to grow up." He threw the cigarette on the ground. With his shoe he made sure no fires would start today. Walking back inside he looked at Yahiko.  
He has talent.  
He has heart.  
He is young and full of naivety.  
He wanted him to stay that way.  
Kenshin grew somber. From experiences he knew. No one stays that way forever.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Definition of Loss**_

_Loss is something you can never get back.  
_It's been raining again. Yahiko stared out far as the skies tears would let him.  
_I really gotta skate._  
It always seems to rain when you get an inspiration for a trick. Usually the rain makes you realize how much you are addicted.  
Yahiko hasn't heard from his dad since the night he left. He was pissed. Even though he agreed a hot anger burned inside him. His dad has always been like that. One minute you'd be laughing and the next he'd be having a fit about how you said something you didn't. When you tried to explain you were arguing with him.  
Isn't he just lovely?  
"Yahiko, you have a phone call."  
"Who is it?"  
"Your old man."  
His heart sunk. He's been dreading this phone call since he left.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, what have you been doing up there?"  
"Just skating and preparing for the comp coming up." Yahiko heard his dad mumble about something.  
"Nice. When you coming home?"  
"I really don't know if I win the comp."  
"I highly doubt that." Yahiko ignored the interruption.  
"If I win the comp I'll be able to stay up here indefinitely."  
"Boy, you stay up there and I'll drag you on your ass to come back home. I never you hear me. _Never_ agree to you staying up there forever."  
"Dad I'm a grown man now I can take care of myself."  
"Grown. You had to take care of a child and a wife..." Here he goes the whole 'I raised you speech'. Or the 'since I didn't beat the crap out of you like my father did I'm and excellent one.' That was Yahikos favorite.  
"I want you to amount to better things and this isn't anything. It's pointless and I want you home. Now."  
For once Yahiko noticed his father for the first time. Not as if he never seen him before. In a new light you could say. Lost cause. He didn't think anyone could measure up. His father always said I don't want you to be perfect, but you should strive for it. All else is put aside. He couldn't measure up. Measure to perfection. Maybe that is why he was always tired. Curled himself upon the couch when no one was there to see and wished away his life. Listening to silence and loving the sound. When no one was around he was he. His parents where Bible lovers to an existent. He new verses. I guess he was what he was._ I am what I am. _He didn't want this anymore. Nothing anymore he couldn't take it. All his life he wanted to scream. He never would. He was too good for that. He wouldn't stoop. He was above. He strove to be himself and grow in the ways his father never would let him allow. His dad kept on talking. Like a drone of bees in his head. Even when he wasn't in the room you could hear him. Like some force making your brain expand with every stupid word.  
"Dad... just... shut up." He hung up the phone.

Yahiko didn't want to think about what his father would want in the future. He would probably call back and tell him "those people"- Never his friends just "those people"- are the reason he was disrespectful and they were the reason he was turning into a horrible kid. Yes, he heard that almost every day. He would say this directly but you go the gist of what he meant, "You aren't good but I guess your getting there."  
No support.  
In his minds eye he didn't have a father. A man who lorded over your life, making you want to cry every time he spoke, and making almost give up the one thing that made you who you are. How can that be a father?  
"Yahiko?"  
Looked up from where he was sitting. He still had his hand on the phone. His face wad wet from the tears he spilled onto the ground. He didn't even know he was crying. _That'll make you more of a man and make Kairi like you. __  
__"_Yahiko you alright?"   
"Kenshin?"  
"Yeah it's me." he slowly sat down beside him with concern on his face like a covering. Like a white washed fence. Plainly seen.  
"Kid, what's wrong?"  
"It's nothing..."  
"It's something. If you don't want to tell me it's cool."  
"It's just my...you know my dad called...and." Kenshin gave him a big hug which surprised him.  
"Kid you got to let him go. Stop letting him in. He destroys what he can take."  
"That's profound where you read that?" Kenshin smirked.  
"Opera." Yahiko laughed. "Come on I need help in the store room."  
"I'll be there. In a second."  
He left Yahiko be. He went in the storeroom and wondered.  
Kenshin really cared about this boy. He had more than some scratches. He had wholes in his heart.  
He was the definition of loss. He didn't have it hard as most people. He had it weirdest. His father type of man who could try and tell you your flowers looked good and still you find yourself feeling like a sack of shit. What a father.  
He wondered how he got such a good son. He knew if it were him. He would've been a fucked up case.  
He went outside for another smoke. He needed it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dates, Life, and the Movies.**_

"Kenshin?!" Yahiko opened the door to the appartment. He was stoked on the fact he might be having the best life ever.  
"Kenshin!"  
"Kid, I swear to god you scream at me again and it'll be your ass." his voice sounded like it came from the bedroom.  
_Uh oh._ Thought Yahiko.  
He lightly walked to the kitchen and poured himself day old coffee. He never liked making new over and over. Waste of money and all he cared about was the caffeine. He sat on the chair and with every movement to get comfortable the chair made groans.  
"You old man." Yahiko announce outloud to an inadeent object.  
"I have to stop talking outloud."  
"Yeah it's a fuckin' creapy habbit kid."  
Yahiko turned around to see Kenshin with his scratched up jeans from old skating moves he accomplished and failed. He wasn't weraing ashirt and he was barefoot.  
"You'd never get into a store like that."  
"Oh kid your so damn funny." Kenshin smirked and went back into teh bedroom. Yahiko heard wispers and a few giggles. All Yahiko knew is Kenshin never giggles.  
"Alright babe. I'll talk to you tonight." He heard kisses being exchanged.  
"Let me get dresses. Alright sweety?" This voice was definately NOT Kenshins.  
This was bad.  
He screamed for Kenshin when eh was obviously "preoccupied".  
I avarage sized woman came from the bedroom. Her long, flowing hair was up in a ponytail hastilly done. Her blue eyes shone like gems and her dress was a mix of thrift stores and punk outlets.  
"Who might this young punk be?" Kenshin came forth with a blue shirt on and socks. Better than before.  
"Yahiko, I'd like you to meet Jamie.Jamie that there is my gamble."  
"Oh, the famous Yahiko. Nice to meet you. I'd shake you hand but I haven't taken a shower yet...plus I don't think you want to after.."  
"OKAY!" Kenshin looked around and started escorting her hastilly towards the door.  
"That is qute enough." He said lightly in a sly manner.  
"It's never enough."  
Everyone knows those giggles. You both know something someone doesn't. That someone is usually in the room and you're giggling hard and laughing. That someone sits there. Dazed, confused and not really wanting ot know beccause when you do, you wished you would've never asked. Kenshin and she started those. Yahiko looked in his coffee kind of embarassed. He heard more exchanges of goodbyes and also (and gratefully) heard the door shut.  
"I'm so fucking sorry." is all Yahiko could manage to say. Kenshins eyes grew wide and he started laughing hard.  
"Dude, the look on your face." He plopped down on the chair oposing him.  
"It's fine. We were just talking when you came home." Yahiko was releaved.  
"So, is that why you had Sagara 'show me around for awhile'?"  
"You got it. Kid don't look so embarassed. You're making me laugh my face off here. It's not that big of a deal."  
Yahiko shook his head up and down slowly. Sipping his coffee he let the wave of warmth coress his insides.  
"Why where you screaming your head off at me? You sounded excited about something,"  
"Oh, you won't belive this."  
"Try me."

**2 Hours Ealier**

"Kairi?"  
"Yes, this is she."  
He got her on the phone. Yahik called her. He was scared out his wits. Horrified and sweaty. A few days ago when he was skating he saw her walking on the sidewalk.  
"HeyKairi." He road up beside her.  
"Hey, Yahiko right?"  
"Yeah."  
"How you been last time I saw you, you just seemed very uneasy."  
"Kenshin leftthe shop all to myself the first day I got here."  
She rolled her eyes."Way to break em' in Kenshin."  
Yahiko laughed and so did she. They both knew Kenshin's personality and couldn't begin to comprehend what he was thinking when he did that.  
"Oh, man good old Ken." She wagged her head.  
"Hey, I have togo to work anf the Tattoo place right up here about 5 blocks. You wanna walk with me?"  
"Sure, Sagara said I should pratice but I think abreak would be fine."  
"Better be." SHe smiled. Yahiko almost lost it right then. He loved her smile. It wasn't to big. A smile like she knew something you didn't. Like you just said something completely stupid yet incredibly adorable. Yahiko flipped up his board into his hands and walked beside her.  
"So you like LA?"  
"It's bigger than where I live."  
"It's bigger than alot of places people live babe." He blushed. He wasn't good at impressing her yet. He decide to change the subject.  
"So you Tattoo huh?"  
"No I just to maintain the place. Mop, sweap, clean the tools. You name it I do it. It's not that greatof pay but the people that work there are amazing. How about you what's your job? Find any yet?" Yahiko smiled and help up his board.  
"Eat, sleep, breathe the board. Wouldn't have it any other way." She curled her lips to one side and shook her head.  
"Just say bum babe." She laugh and messed with his hair. "Jokin' of course."  
"Course."  
As they began to small talk ther way into the grave Yahiko noticed a neon Tattoo sign.  
"I take it you work there?"  
"No, the other place. That says Tattoo." She winked.  
"You and Kenshin I swear to God."  
She laughed even harder and stopped and dug through her checkered Dickies punk purse.  
"I don't have a pen, but I do have lipstick and a napkin. go figure right?" She wrote something on the McDonalds napkin and handed it to him.  
"My number. Aren't we lucky," a she laughed "call me and we can chat more that the weather and where the greatest fast food place is. Catcha later."  
Yahiko was speachless. He barely croaked out a bye.

"Are fuckin' kinding me?" It was Kenshin. He could hardly understand what happened.  
"Oh yes. I kid you not. With her lipstick!"  
They were both silent for a moment and looked at each other. They were both grinning like a two 13-year-old girls.  
"Lipstick!?"  
"Look for yourself!"  
"Ah man look slike you didn't need my help with the number thing after all."  
"Apperently not."  
"I want you to be careful though. This doesn't make her your woman or anything." He laughed.  
"I know...I know."  
"So I called her."  
"Already?" Yahiko looked away.  
"Yeah. I wanted to ask her if tonight we could go see a movie cause Sagara gave me off."  
"AND!"  
"She said yeah."  
"Dude!"  
"I know!"  
"Ohhhh looks liek my lil boy is growing up." Kenshin faked tears. "I...never..thought my baby...wold be all grown up...and savin' China!"  
"What the fuck dude? China?"  
"The movie Mulan. Oh come on it's great!"  
"Disney Whore."  
"Best kind of whore."  
"Like your mom?" Kenshin gave Yahiko a look.  
"Oh you get beaten for that one."  
"Oh shit!" Yahiko got up quick and ran. Kenshin follow suit and the two wear on the floor. Kenshin had YAhiko in head lock.


End file.
